


Like Losing A Limb

by scxlias



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode 5x10, Gen, Missing Scene, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scxlias/pseuds/scxlias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing Mason can think of at that moment is that Theo just tried to kill Scott, Theo had just dug his claws into Scott’s stomach, Scott’s probably dying. </p>
<p>He can’t let Scott die. </p>
<p>Or what happened in the library between Theo leaving and Melissa arriving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Losing A Limb

There a ringing in his head that only gets worse when he stands up as Theo’s leaving. He can’t make out what Theo says as he leaves, because his head is pounding and his ears are ringing, and was it really necessary to throw him into a table? He’s probably got a concussion. 

The only thing Mason can think of at that moment is that Theo just tried to kill Scott, Theo had just dug his claws into Scott’s stomach, Scott’s probably dying. 

He can’t let Scott die. 

He doesn’t know what he’ll do if he has to watch Scott die. 

He’s not ready for that kind of experience. And he might not be pack, but he knows damn well how important Scott is to his pack, to his mom, even to Mason himself, no matter how short of a time he’s known him. 

He can’t let Scott die. 

So Mason forces himself to his feet. 

He has to pause when he’s fully upright because holy hell, his head hurts and the room’s spinning and he kind of feels like he’s going to throw up but he muscles through the throbbing in his head and stumbles towards Scott, collapsing next to the Alpha’s body. 

The first thing Mason notices is that the red glow has faded from Scott’s eyes. 

His face is slowly beginning to melt back to its human form. 

Mason is slowly beginning to panic. 

“Scott. Scott! Can you hear me? Come on man, tell me you can hear me,” Mason all but begs, one hand shaking Scott’s shoulder to try to get his attention, keep him lucid, while the other goes to Scott’s stomach, pressing hard against the wounds from Theo’s claws. 

“Mason?” Scott asks, his voice rough and words slurred as he speaks. “Mas'n, Theo’s gon-gonna, s'gonna hurt you. Run, Mas'n.” 

“Theo’s gone Scott. He’s gone,” Mason mutters, pressing both hands against the holes in Scott’s stomach. He can see a red stain blooming on Scott’s shirt underneath his fingers. The urge to vomit returns. Mason forces it down. “Alright, Scott, you’ve gotta stay with me, okay? You’ve gotta stay awake. Keep your eyes open. Scott!”

Scott’s eyes snap open again and his head rolls to the side, but his eyes are glassy and unfocused and he’s not actually looking at Mason. 

“Scott, look at me!” Mason shouts, and the glassy, unseeing eyes drag up to Mason’s face. Mason wonders if Scott can even see him. 

Scott opens his mouth to speak, but his words are cut off when he goes into a coughing fit, drops of blood dotting his lips and spraying onto his shirt. Mason presses his hands down harder. 

“Mas'n,” Scott whispers, quiet voice garbled by the blood in his mouth. “You… you gotta pr'tect Li’m. Watch out f'r ‘im. Y'gotta… they trust you. The pack. They trus'you. Look out f'r 'em.” Scott slurs out. Mason feels like he’s going to cry.

Of course, in his last moments, Scott McCall is more worried about others than himself. 

“You’re… y'know you’re pack Mas'n. You earned it.” Scott’s voice is getting weaker with every word he speaks and Mason can feel the sticky wet spot under his fingers getting worse.

Mason shakes his had frantically, leaning his weight onto Scott’s stomach, desperate to stop the bleeding. “No, no, Scott you can’t die. You gotta stay awake. You’re their alpha, they need you! Scott you can’t die! Come on!” 

“Trus'you. They trus'you. Tell mom… tell mom m'sorry. Love her.” Scott’s breath is stuttering as he slurs out words, his voice shaky and barely comprehensible. 

“Scott, please, come on. Tell her yourself. You’ve gotta be okay, you can’t die! Scott, come on!” Mason screams.

His words fall on deaf ears. Scott’s lips twist into a weak smile and he heaves one last breath and then the only sound in the room is Mason’s panicked breathing, his racing heart and the ringing in his ears. 

Scott is dead silent. 

Mason almost laughs at the cruel irony of that thought. 

“Scott come ON! Come on, Scott wake up! Wake up, Scott wake up! You can’t die, we need you Scott, wake up!” 

Nothing happens. 

Mason expects panic to set in. For his breath to get too short and for his head to swim and the room to feel like its close in around him. 

He expects to feel the lump in his throat finally bring the tears over the edge.

He expects to want to sob and scream and break something.

He expects to feel overwhelming sadness, or anger or to want to rend Theo’s flesh from his bones.   
He expects to feel the urge to vomit again, looking down at the alpha…. _his_ alpha’s body.

He expects a lot of things. 

All he feels is numb.

He falls back so he’s sitting on his heels, his blood coated hands lying limply on his knees. 

He stares blankly at the floor and tries to feel something. 

The only thought he can pull to the front of his mind that feels like it slowly shutting down is something Liam told him the week before. 

_“Is it an alpha thing, why Scott’s so over protective of you guys?” Mason asked, rolling over so he could see Liam better from his place on his friend’s bed._

_“Well its a Scott thing, first of all. But also cause he’s the alpha. He’s the leader of the pack, but he’s also like the dad. He feels responsible for all of us. And he’s lost some of the pack before.” Liam explained, pausing his video game to focus on Mason. “He told me once, there’s this saying among wolves, Cora Hale told him. Pack is closer than family is. Losing pack isn’t like losing family. It’s like losing a limb. He wants what’s best for us, and he also probably isn’t eager to feel that again.”_

Like losing a limb. 

Mason can’t help but think how fitting that is.   
He reaches out and presses his fingers to Scott’s neck. 

There’s no pulse. 

He falls back to his previous position. 

He leans forward again, checks for a pulse. Prays that there’s some way he’ll find one. Falls back on his heels again. 

Repeats it more than he thinks he should. 

_Like losing a limb, like losing a limb, like losing a limb…._

The thought’s still running through his head when Melissa comes running into the library. 

The urge to vomit finally comes back when he thinks that he’ll have to explain to Melissa that he couldn’t save her only son.

Mason feels disgusted with himself that he’s almost glad that he at least feels _something._


End file.
